


False Start

by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Addiction, F/F, Mutual Pining, csi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl/pseuds/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: What if Catherine Willows never became a CSI and instead continued her life to become just another one of Las Vegas’ addicts, her lifestyle forcing her to give up her newborn baby? CSI Sara Sidle is called in to investigate who abandoned the tiny baby, promptly forcing the two women’s lives to coalesce. AU
Relationships: Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The rain had subsided earlier that day, though it did nothing to clear the humid Vegas air. The sun was almost fully set, deep plum colored clouds heavy in the sky, tinting the damp ground, reflecting in rivulets that trickled down dips in the road.

Setting sunlight wrapped around her shadowed figure, as she clutched her chest, and limped slowly through the alley. She glanced at her surroundings, then at the sign on the door that read: 'St James' Hospital. Emergency Exit Only.' She stopped her painful movements, the blood on her inner thighs still damp, and dribbling down her legs. Her eyes fell for the first time on the tiny, squirming newborn in her arms.

Tears pooled in the dark caverns under her eyes. She lifted her pinky finger, her least bloodied, and traced it down the infant's face, over a tiny nose, soft lips, and dimpled chin: memorizing every intricate detail.

"I'm sorry." Her hushed words barely touched the air around them, and she placed her lips on the baby's forehead, wrapped the blanket tighter, and placed the bundle beside the door. She banged once on the metal door. Twice. The sharp noises startled the infant and caused squeals that echoed from one dampened brick wall to the other.

She rushed away as fast as her aching legs would allow her, wincing with every step. Sooner than she thought, she was crashing through the dingy apartment she calls home, collapsing onto the unmade bed, allowing sobs to wrack her body. She cried for her baby. She cried for the pain pulsating throughout her body. She cried for the life she could have had, but never did. She cried for moments a mother should share with her child, ones that she'd never experience. She cried until her sobs stopped abruptly at the shrill sound of her phone.

She sat up, took a deep breath, and with a trembling hand, she lifted the phone from the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Asked a harsh, bitter voice. "I got your message. You let me down, Catherine, you know what happens when you let me down. I'm down thousands of dollars thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm not feeling too good right now." She sniffed.

"You don't get to decide what breaks you have, I do. It's your fault the little rag died, probably all that white stuff you've been sniffin'. You'll pay for this, Kitty, I'll make sure you do."

Catherine flinched when the line snapped dead as if already feeling the blows to come. She carefully placed the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath. Standing from the bed, she elected for a warm bath to pass the time before Eddie raged through the door and began the inevitable. She gulped from a bottle of whiskey, wincing at the sting in her throat, as she scrubbed away the dried blood from her palms, and her thighs, until they were raw and stinging: scrubbing away the haunting memories of the day and creating a different pain, distracting her from the ache between her legs, a constant reminder of what, or who she'd left behind.

She could feel the blood on her hands, gone physically, but stained by her mistakes.

* * *

"So cruel. How monstrous do you have to be to do something like that." Emily shook her head sadly, turning her attention from the low glow of the TV back to the brunette sitting opposite her.

"You should reserve judgment. It could be someone young, and terrified, unable to tell her parents." Sara stated simply, gulping down the rest of the water in her glass and standing from the dark oak dining table.

"I know, it's just not fair on the poor baby." Emily sighed, running her hand through her straight blonde locks, then reaching for Sara's hand.

Sara gripped it softly, bringing it to her lips, she placed a simple kiss on her knuckles before releasing it again. "Which is precisely why I need to get to work and figure out what happened."

"You're on the baby case?" Emily called into the hall where Sara was pulling on her jacket.

"Sure am. Grissom called earlier, I'm headed straight to the scene." Sara emerged in the room again, flicking her hair from her collar, and closing in on Emily.

"Okay, be safe tonight."

"Will do. Thanks for dinner, it was delicious. I'm only sorry I can't stay for dessert." She murmured through smirking lips, mere millimeters from Emily's.

Emily grinned, embracing Sara's waist and pulling her forward, she landed unceremoniously in her lap. Sara yelped and then began to giggle as her neck and jaw were attacked with soft, ticklish kisses.

"Rain-check?" Emily smirked, her emerald eyes glistening.

"Of course! Dessert's the best bit." Sara pouted, placing a chaste kiss on Emily's blushed lips.

With a pat on her denim-clad behind, Sara smiled over her shoulder and disappeared once again into the hall, and out of the front door.

* * *

Earlier's heavy clouds had dissipated, allowing the full beam of the moon to cascade across the dark alley, lending a helping hand to the struggling, dim street lamps. Sara's heavy boots splashed in shallow puddles, sending flicks of mud up the leather. She surveilled the area, her eager eyes mapping out possible escape routes.

Crouching, she snapped a few pictures of the dirtied, lilac blanket draped across the damp floor. Carefully, she bagged it, already anxious to analyze it back at the lab.

"Hey Griss, didn't you say the baby was unharmed?" Sara frowned.

"Not a scratch. Why?"

Sara shook her head, brows furrowed, and stood from her crouched position. "Blood on the blanket, possibly the mothers. If we're lucky we'll be able to get DNA."

Grissom simply nodded in response, turning back to his respective section of the alley, bagging and tagging his own found evidence.

Turning her gaze upward, she noted the blinking light on the security camera, located just above the door. She made a mental note to pull the security footage, simultaneously hoping that it is in working form, unlike most of the security in Vegas.

She continued to snap pictures, and bag and tag all found evidence: Hairs, small drops of blood, almost mixing too well with the wet ground to be noticed, but Sara had caught them.

What had bothered her most, what manifested itself inside her and caused a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, was the caring nature of it all. Not a monster, or a vile human with no care in the world for the infant. She could feel in her gut that this was an individual afraid, with seemingly no other option, and she only hoped that whomever the mother, she was currently safe.

Sara, much to everyone's subtle surprise, volunteered to head over to the hospital to retrieve an update on the baby, leaving Grissom and Nick to finish processing the scene. Once there, a couple of flashes of her badge, and a stern frown at the newest receptionist who hesitated in handing over any files, and she was finally talking to the nurse, jotting down notes in her pocketbook.

Flicking through the files, she furrowed her brows and looked toward Nurse Lucy Barton.

"The umbilical cord was still attached?" She asked.

The short brunette nodded. "Correct. Apart from that, the baby was unharmed, hungry to say the least, but no harm caused by anyone else. There were no bruises, no cuts, no scrapes, the only blood was the mothers which I sampled, and sent over to your lab as requested."

She flicked through a couple of pages on her clipboard, scanning the notes before continuing. "She has a mild infection in her umbilicus but that's nothing to worry about now. It should clear up in a week, or so."

Sara nodded, "I appreciate that, thank you."

"Would you like to see her?" Lucy shoved her clipboard under her arm and grinned. "She's a beautiful little thing- we've collectively called her 'baby blue' because her eyes are such a prominent blue."

Sara hesitated for a brief moment before her phone interrupted.

"Sidle." She muttered half-heartedly.

"Sara, we got a hit on the surveillance tape, a woman seen abandoning the baby. Brass recognized her straight away as one of the more known drug users down at that bar that opened last month, Ziggi's, or something. Uniforms are on their way to bring her in."

"Thanks, Nick. Tell them to go easy, okay? If she's the mother then she's vulnerable, she needs support too. I'm on my way." She hung up and slipped her phone back on her belt.

Sara smiled at Lucy. "Thank you, but I better get back," she shrugged. "Work to be done."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "If there's anything you need, you feel free to call."

Sara nodded appreciatively, turned on her heels, and made her way back to the lab.

* * *

The thumping at the door was almost as consistent as the thumping in Catherine's head. She groaned, rubbed her eyes, and dragged herself out of bed. Her shirt clung to her sweaty skin. She ran her fingers through her disheveled naturally dried waves, in an attempt to settle them. Failing, she sighed and flinched a little at the insistent banging still coming from her door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She grumbled under her breath, swinging the door open.

"Catherine Willows?" An officer inquired sternly, taking a step forward and crossing the threshold into her apartment.

"That's me." She confirmed, stuttering, slightly taken back at the fact it wasn't Eddie or one of his buddies who had practically banged a dent into her door.

"Turn around and put your hands on your head. You're under arrest for child abandonment, and child endangerment."

"What- I don't-" Catherine's eyes were wide, shaking her head in disbelief.

The officer grabbed her wrist harshly, twisting it so Catherine spun around, and slammed against the wall. She yelped but knew better than to fight back. "You're hurting me." She wheezed, the bang against the wall slightly winding her.

"Too bad." Snarled the officer, slapping on the cuffs and tightening them until they pinched into her wrists and instantly began to chafe her fragile skin.

* * *

Back at the station, the bullish officer pushed her onto the chair situated in one of the many interview rooms. She stumbled onto it, arms still cuffed behind her back, wincing as the contact with the chair pushed the cuffs further into her skin.

She didn't bother to look up when she heard a commotion behind the door, a raspy and deep female voice, muffled but clear enough that Catherine could hear the scolding undertones. Catherine dragged her eyes from the scratched metal table to the sound of the opening door.

"Give me your damn cuff keys, you should be ashamed to call yourself an officer! Brass will be hearing about this." She snatched the keys off the now sheepish looking officer and slammed the door in his face.

"Asshole." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Miss Willows?" Sara's eyes softened when she took in the sight of the fragile woman in front of her. She promptly uncuffed her, grazing her fingers across the harsh red marks they had caused. "We'll get these looked at for you."

"It's fine." Catherine sniffed. She pulled her arms out of Sara's grasp and folded them in her lap.

"I'm Sara Sidle, and I apologize, Miss Willows. That officer had strict instructions that he did not follow, and I will be informing his superior as soon as we're done here." Sara promised, watching Catherine nod slowly, she moved away from her and sat on the opposite side of the table.

Sara's elbows rested on the table between her and Catherine, her fingers interlocked. Catherine could tell she was being regarded and did her best not to shrink under her gaze. She cleared her throat and sat up a little, making herself seem more confident than she was currently feeling.

After a few moments of silence, Catherine was the first to speak. "I know what you're thinking, Miss Sidle." She ran her tongue over her cracked lips.

"I'm not sure that you do, Miss Willows."

Catherine rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I do, just like the rest of them. I can read you all."

Sara leaned forward on her elbows, her eyes studying the woman before her intently.

"And here I was thinking I was the investigator. Please, enlighten me." She waved her hand; a gesture for Catherine to go on.

"Just another junkie." Catherine shrugged. "Another no-good, uneducated whore who will never amount to anything." Catherine said matter of factly, having been in this situation many times previously. Though she had to admit, the investigator sitting opposite her had never been quite so accommodating.

"That's not what I'm thinking at all. Sure, some might think that, but the majority are bigotted men who scold women for the same thing they pay for." Sara shrugged, settling back into her chair.

She regarded her once more before continuing. "I see a scared, lonely woman, who is a lot harder on herself than she should be. Someone who should have asked for help a long time ago, but doesn't think herself worthy enough of it."

Catherine squirmed in her chair.

Sara narrowed her eyes at the strawberry blonde's reaction. "Am I close?"

Catherine swallowed tightly.

A moment passed, both parties silent. Sara's eyes bore into Catherine, whilst Catherine fixed her gaze on the scratched table.

A shiver passed through her as Catherine felt dampness at her chest, glancing down at herself, she realized she had started lactating, a common occurrence lately, one she was unsure how to correctly deal with.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, folding her arms higher over her chest, avoiding all eye contact with the intense brunette sitting across from her.

The evidence was clear, the woman in front of her was the mother. Sara shrugged the anthracite-colored fleece from her shoulders and slid it across the table.

"Please," Sara prompted, gesturing to the item of clothing splayed between them.

Catherine hesitated a moment, before sliding her arms into it: it was oversized, but she rolled up the sleeves and reveled in the warmth of it.

"Thanks," Catherine uttered, zipping it up all the way, picking at the skin around her nails.

"Miss Willows, I think you need to start talking." Sara leaned forward again. "For the sake of you, for the sake of your child; wanted, or unwanted. Whatever the reasoning, I know you didn't want to harm that child, but I do think you have some serious explaining to do. I'm here to help you."

"How is the baby?" She spoke quietly, still avoiding Sara's eyes.

"She's fine. Healthy."

"She? A girl?" Catherine gives a watery smile, her already ocean eyes sparkling in the low, fluorescent lights.

Sara simply nodded, a faint frown crinkling across her forehead at the realization that Catherine didn't even have enough contact with her child to find out whether or not it was a boy or a girl.

"Do you think- could I" Catherine gulped. "Could I see her?"

Catherine's question caught Sara off-guard, something she wasn't often accustomed to in an interview situation.

"I'm sorry, Miss Willows, the investigation is on-going and I can't permit that."

"Not- Through a window, anything?" Catherine pleaded, scratching absently at a scab on her freckled arm.

Sara was reluctant in her reply. "Let me see what I can do, okay? Pictures might be the best but, I'll try."

Catherine chewed her lip, nodding slowly.

It was a while before either spoke again. Sara watched her closely, head tilted to the side, her usual stance for studying a case file. Something about the blonde intrigued her, and she could tell Catherine was attempting to collect her thoughts before uttering them.

"It wasn't meant to be this way." Catherine's voice was small, a mere whisper made under her breath, possibly not for Sara's ears at all.

She finally lifted her head, eyes locking on Sara's intense deep brown ones, her own filled with unshed tears.

Catherine swallowed tightly. "I had to leave her. It was," she shook her head. "It is the only way to keep her safe."

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"God," Catherine ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I was sure when he found out he'd be pissed, he'd say I ruined him and use me as a punching bag until I lost it- her… Until I lost her." She chewed on her thumbnail nervously, her leg bouncing a little.

"Him, I'm assuming is the father?"

Catherine nodded. "Somehow he was ecstatic. I didn't understand at first, I thought he'd be pissed, tell me to get an abortion, beat me up, he sure as hell has done it for a lot less. Being pregnant would mean I couldn't dance, and not dancing meant Eddie losing money and hell, money is the only thing Eddie cares about. That, and getting his dick wet."

Sara wrinkled her nose at the unwanted visual, and Catherine muttered an apology.

"Anyway, I didn't understand why he was so damn happy until I overheard him talking to one of his buddies and you know what he was going to do? He was going to make thousands off of this baby, boy, or girl. As soon as I saw it-" Catherine breathed out slowly. "Her, as soon as I saw her. I knew I couldn't let him anywhere near her. So I left her at the hospital and told Eddie the baby died and I buried her. He wasn't happy, I haven't seen him since, God knows, I'm going to pay when he comes home."

"Miss Willows, I can assure you, with this information, we can find the relevant information, phone records, notes, evidence to back your statement, and he won't be able to come within 100 yards of you, or the child.

Catherine laughed bitterly. "Don't bother, most conversations were face to face. Men like that, like Eddie Willows, the law can't touch them. They always sweet-talk their way out of it somehow."

"Do I look like the type of woman who can be sweet-talked?" Sara pursed her lip to keep from smirking. Catherine, however, wasn't so lucky, and the corners of her lips etched upward.

She shook her head, "No ma'am."

"I'm going to need to speak with Eddie Willows,-"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Please, no," she interrupted, "if he finds out about what I did- I'm dead, hell, that's if I'm not already."

"Miss Willows, with all due respect, we have to speak to him. I can try my hardest, if seen fit, to keep him from the baby, but this is an on-going investigation and we need to follow everything through."

Catherine stayed silent, her crystal blues dark, and boring holes into the floor.

Sara regarded her for a long moment, it didn't take a genius to figure out the woman in front of her was terrified.

"Have you sought any medical help since giving birth?"

Catherine shook her head gently in reply.

"I would like you to do so." Sara kept her voice soft, clearing her throat when Catherine finally met her gaze. "For evidential purposes my colleague, Nick Stokes," she gestured to the window where Nick could be seen on the other side talking to Brass. "He will escort you, to collect any findings from the exam. Apart from that, you are free to go, Miss Willows. Please, don't leave town, and stay contactable."

Sara nodded for Nick to join them in the room. "Miss Willows, I'm Nick Stokes, I'll be escorting you to the hospital."

Catherine moved her chair back to stand carefully on shaky legs. When she spoke, her voice was a mere notch above being a whisper. "Has the hospital named her? I read- Orphans sometimes, the hospitals name them."

Sara glanced from Nick to Catherine, "No, not that I'm aware."

She chewed on her chapped bottom lip. "Okay."

Catherine tugged the sleeves of Sara's fleece off her arms and held it outstretched for her to take. Sara glanced briefly at the still damp stains on Catherine's shirt, over to Nick, who was attempting to look anywhere but her chest, and back to Catherine's flushed cheeks. She had an arm instinctively crossed over her chest, goosebumps pricking her pale and freckled arms.

"Keep it." Sara insisted, her voice low.

Catherine's eyes snapped to her kind, deep brown ones and she nodded thankfully, pulling it back over her shoulders and zipping it up.

She followed Nick out of the interrogation room, stilling all movements when she reached the door.

"Lindsey." She spoke quietly, chancing a look back at Sara, who was still seated, to find deep pools of brown emotion lock with her own set of blues. "I've always liked that name."

With that, she followed Nick through the lab, as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Sara, what are you still doing here? Shift finished hours ago." Nick asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Sara's eyes never left the screen, she was watching the surveillance tape from the hospital on loop and had been for hours now.

"Could say the same to you." She retorted.

"Well, I just got back from the hospital, Just dropping the samples off to the lab and then I'm off home, as you should be- to sleep."

"Yeah, I will in a minute."

Nick let out a defeated breath knowing Sara would pay no attention to his good-hearted suggestions, and most likely would be here all night.

"How was she?"

Nick sighed, stepping into the room. "Beat up, bruised, needed stitches, she had several breaks, and fractures that hadn't healed probably, years old. But she wouldn't talk about them and they weren't related to the immediate case so I dropped it."

Sara clenched her jaw. "That bastard beats her, that's why."

"Yeah, I concluded that." Nick placed a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Why are you driving yourself crazy with this tape?" He peered over her shoulder, she was watching the same 3 seconds repeatedly.

"She's saying something, I can't tell if there's someone else there. There's no evidence of a second person involved in the abandoning, no one else she would be talking to."

Nick squinted at the fuzzy screen. "I can hardly make it out, but then again, I'm tired, and so are you." He patted her shoulder. "Get some rest, okay?" He said before leaving.

"Sure," Sara mumbled half-heartedly, still glued to the computer.

Studying the fuzzy lips on the screen she was able to make out two words, the only words uttered, and not to someone off-screen, but to the bundle she had placed on the ground. Sara watched the tender exchange for what must have been the hundredth time, a shaky finger outlining the baby's features, a gentle kiss on its nose, and the words uttered from Catherine's lips that she had been trying to make out all evening.

" _I'm sorry."_


	2. Chapter 2

Collecting updates for the case report.

That's what Sara repeatedly told herself when she stepped into the hospital for the fourth time in two weeks, flashed her badge at the front desk.

Evidential purposes only. Of course, it wasn't because when she finally let herself see the baby whilst collecting an update for the case report for the first, and only really necessary time, she had cooed, and the baby's healthy, chubby little fingers grabbed hers and smiled at her, and in a very Un-Sara like way, something inside her turned to mush.

When Sara entered the double doors to the nursery Lucy, the baby's assigned night nurse offered Sara a knowing smile and a cup of coffee.

"This little one still needs a name, she's still baby blue to all of us." The nurse grinned, as Sara stroked a finger over the soft, rosy cheek- coffee long abandoned on the windowsill.

"Hmm." Sara pondered, her palm resting against the bundle's sleeping chest, rubbing in slow circles the baby seemed to find soothing. She paused a moment, only when she opened her big, blue eyes, the sun filtering through the room and glistening against the fair hair on her head. "Lindsey is a nice name." She suggested nonchalantly, with a shrug of her shoulder.

The nurse smiled. "You know what, Lindsey it is."

"You like that name, sweetheart?" Sara cooed, and Lindsey gurgled in her sleep,

"A name just before she goes over to social services, that gives her a bit of her own identity at least."

Sara's head snapped up. "Social Services?"

"I'm afraid so. She's healthy and ready to be released into the state's care. They're scheduled to pick her up early afternoon tomorrow. I see hundreds of babies daily but this one, she's grown on me." Lucy sighed.

"Me too," Sara mumbled. Who was she kidding? She came here for more than the case notes and both her and Nurse Lucy knew it. The 'Willows' case that was close to going cold as Eddie Willows was yet to be found and they had nothing more to go on in regards to Catherine's statement until they did.

She said a silent, melancholic farewell to the little bundle she'd just named Lindsey in honor of Catherine, whom she wondered about often. Nothing out of the ordinary for her, to think about the victims long after she'd parted with them. And a kind goodbye to Lucy who had been nothing but accommodating and friendly.

Sara weaved her way through the maze-like corridor of the hospital, scratching down basic notes into her file regarding the baby's well being and the new information she'd gained about her being released into the state's care. Unbeknown to her, she turned the corner just where the elevators were located and collided with someone, her papers flying across the hall.

"Shit." Sara cursed, scrambling to pick up the papers, and photos now scattered at her feet.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going, lady!"

Sara's head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Miss Willows?"

"Miss Sidle," Catherine took a deep breath, her anger instantly dissipating. "Hi."

"Hi." Sara returned her sheepish smile, which quickly distorted into a frown when she saw the stitches across the left side of her forehead, holding together an angry, purpling gash. "God, what happened to you?"

Catherine felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and busied herself in collecting the fallen papers and tucking them neatly into Sara's folder.

"Hey," Sara spoke softly, tilting her head, to catch Catherine's eyes. "Did Eddie do this to you?"

She saw something close to shame flash in Catherine's eyes, and a small nod of confirmation. Sara finished collecting her files, gently held onto Catherine's arm, and guided her silently to the canteen down the hall. Neither of them spoke until Sara had re-seated with two cups of coffee.

Catherine eyed her, then the coffee, then back to Sara again. "I don't know where he is if that's what all of this is for. You don't have to butter me up."

Sara took a sip of her coffee and studied the woman in front of her, evidently so used to people using her for their benefit.

"Miss Willows-"

Catherine sighed, "please, call me Catherine."

Sara's intense gaze softened. "Okay. Only if you call me Sara."

Catherine nodded, top teeth toying with her bottom lip.

"Catherine," she began, "I am not trying to get anything out of you. I was, however, going to ask you two things."

Catherine tucked her thumbs into the sleeves of her zip-up hoodie, and wrapped her hands around her mug, nodding for Sara to continue.

"One, where, and when did this happen? We have uniforms outside the apartment you shared with Eddie, and the club he works. We know he hasn't been home."

Catherine stuck her tongue in her cheek, "I uh- it was downtown, another bar Eddie used to manage, Club49, I was there uh-"

"You were there getting drugs." Sara knew all too well what that bar was most known for, there had been more than a few fatalities at the locations surrounding it, all in association with drug use, and dealings.

Catherine shook her head, yes, eyes boring into the dark liquid in her mug.

"Catherine," Sara sighed, unsure what possessed her to lean across the table and cover the strawberry blonde's hand with her own.

The action also shocked Catherine, and she locked eyes with Sara.

"My second point is that, if you accept, we can offer you protection. Arrange uniforms outside a motel, protective custody until we find Eddie, and we will find him sooner or later."

"I'm sensing a but," Catherine's eyes twitched, narrowing ever so slightly.

"But," Sara removed her hand from atop Catherines and wrapped it around her mug once more. "If you accept this protection, which I strongly suggest you do, there's no more drugs, Catherine. We can help you with rehab, therapy, anything you need, but they will not offer you police protection if you will go out of your way to endanger yourself in these seedy bars, with dangerous people, and substances. I cannot help you unless you're willing to help yourself."

After a long moment of silence, Catherine had gulped down her now lukewarm coffee and stood abruptly breaking the silence with her chair scraping across the linoleum.

"You're right, Miss Sidle." Catherine spoke, a little harshly, "you can't help me." and turned to walk away, rushing out into the corridor.

Sara growled under her breath and followed the fleeing woman.

"What about Lindsey, huh?" At Sara's raised voice people had started to look up from their conversations but she didn't care.

Catherine froze in place, and Sara couldn't stop the traces of a smug smirk from toying at her lips.

Slowly, carefully, Catherine turned on her heels to look at Sara. "Lindsey?"

Sara nodded and chanced a step forward. "'I'm sorry.' I'm sure that's what you said to her when you left her. She's beautiful, Catherine, and I know you didn't want her in harm's way. She's being released into state care today. If you get your act together soon enough, she could be released into yours. I know you want to be her mother."

"Screw you for using her against me."

"That's not what I'm doing at all."

"Why do you care so much?" Catherine spat harshly, her fists clenching at her sides.

"I care, Miss Willows," Sara spoke low, and almost as harshly, "because growing up in the system is no ideal place for a kid, and it sure as hell doesn't always keep them out of harms way."

Sara took another step closer to Catherine, "You're a smart woman and you shouldn't be wasting your life like this. I checked your records, you made good grades in school, you were top of your class. If you get the help you need, you could be so much more. You could have a life. You could give your daughter a life she deserves."

Catherine chewed nervously on her lip. "Okay." She whispered with a small nod. "Okay, Sara, I'll take the help. If you can promise me one thing."

Sara was dubious for the moment. "Go ahead." She prompted.

"No matter what happens to me, if Eddie finds me, you protect her. You don't worry about me."

"I can't make that promise, Catherine."

Catherine frowned. "And why the hell not?" She said a little more harshly than she intended.

"Because I do worry about you," Sara admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Sara said. "Now, come on, come back to the lab with me and we can start the arrangements okay?"

Catherine nodded defeatedly, and followed Sara out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The protection program was an agonizingly slow process. Page after page of rules, and clauses, blood, and urine tests and a good hour or so waiting on results. Eventually, a very worn out Catherine was escorted by Sara to the motel that she’d be calling her home for a while. Although, not the fanciest of places, the room was spacious and was homely. 

Centered on the main wall sat a large double bed. On the opposite wall was the entrance to the en-suite, a small tv mounted in the corner, and below the bay window sat a worn, brown leather sofa. 

“It’s not exactly the Ritz but it’s the best the lab could stretch to,” Sara said as they entered the room. 

“No, it’s great, thanks.” Catherine sighed contentedly as she sat down on the bed.

Sara lifted the duffle bag she was holding and placed it on the bed. “I know I have a thing about motels, so I took the liberty of bringing you some clean sheets.” 

Catherine frowned, “Thank you, that’s… That’s really kind, Sara” 

Sara shrugged off the thanks. “Comes with the job, the things we see.” 

“Uniforms are outside across the street, officer Lincoln outside your apartment door at all times so if you need anything, you just speak to him.” Brass explained to the evidently exhausted blonde. 

She pushed a shaky hand through her hair, “Noted. Thank you.” She nodded toward Brass and officer Lincoln, the man had a friendly smile but looked like he meant business. Letting out a breath, she somehow felt safer already. 

“Your first session?” Sara asked knowingly.

“Tomorrow, 8:15. I can walk from here, it’s just a few blocks.” 

“We can’t allow that,” Brass inputted, “whilst under protection detail, you’ll need to be escorted wherever you go. Of course, they won’t interfere with your day to day life if they don’t have to, but as in the contract, they must drive you to and from sessions, and they’ll follow closely behind.” He explained carefully.

“Sure, okay.” Catherine agreed, too tired to argue at how ridiculous it sounded.

“Right, well. We’ll leave you to it. Like I said if you need anything, officer Lincoln is just outside the door.” Brass reiterated, excusing himself and the officer. 

“So,” Sara started, hands digging into her pockets, she retrieved her card and handed it to the blonde. “If you need anything at all, give me a call. If you show improvement and keep up with your end of the deal we can arrange for supervised visits with Lindsey.” 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Sara.” 

“No thanks needed, just doing my job.” Sara shrugged.

Catherine rolled her eyes at the brunette's inability to take any praise or hint of a compliment. “I mean it. You’ve done more for me than simply what the job calls for. So much more, you and I both know it. So, thank you, Sara.” 

Sara gave her a brief nod, “You’re welcome.” 

“You’re safe here, I promise. Take care, Catherine. I wish you all the best. Get some sleep.”

“And you, Sara.” 

Sara extended her hand for the blonde to shake. Catherine glanced at it, and briefly considered taking the brunette in her arms for what she had done for her. Given her a chance. That’s more than she can say for anyone in her life up until this moment.

Catherine took her hand and shook it. 

Sara turned to leave. She glanced around one last time at Catherine, offered her a small smile, and ducked out of the room. 

Catherine fiddled with the card in her hand, frowning as she caught sight of blue ink on the back. 

_‘My cell, just in case. Good luck. Sara Sidle.’_

Catherine smiled softly and released a tired sigh, humbled to know that she had at least one person on her side in this sordid city. And she had a feeling that Sara Sidle was a good person to have on your side. 

* * *

To say Catherine Willows was nervous would be an understatement.

Dancing half-naked on stage in a club full of inebriated men was one thing, but sitting one to one with a stranger and talking about addiction? Hell, even admitting she had an addiction was a difficult task in itself. Still, she ran a shaky hand through her hair and stepped into the double doors of the treatment facility. It smelled clinical, only enhancing the nausea in the pit of her stomach. Keeping a stoic expression, she held her head high, sneakers squeaking ever so slightly on the linoleum. 

“Hi, Catherine Willows. I have an appointment with Hannah Shay? I’m a little early.” She explained to the receptionist, who appeared half-asleep, but smacked on her gum, regarded Catherine, and tapped at her keyboard. 

“Please take a seat, Miss Willows, Doctor Shay will be right out.” 

“Right. Thanks.” Catherine turned and took a seat as far from anyone else she could. As she waited her leg bounced nervously, her eyes vacant, but scanning the multiple flyers pinned to the walls. 

“Miss Willows?” 

Catherine’s eyes instantly snapped with Hannah’s, she stood. “Hi, please, call me Catherine.”

“Hi, Catherine.” Hannah shook the hand Catherine offered out to her. “I’m Dr. Hannah Shay, you can call me Hannah. Please, follow me.”

Catherine smiled, following Hannah down the hall, and into one of the consultation rooms. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be as bad as she first thought.

“Please, take a seat, Catherine. Would you like a coffee, some water?” 

Catherine sat in the large comfy armchair, shaking her head. “I’m good, thanks.” 

“So, Catherine, let’s start with the basics,” Hannah began, sitting opposite Catherine. "Tell me a little about yourself. Family, hobbies, those sorts of things.” 

“Oh, uh-” Catherine paused, picking at the skin on her nails. “Well,” 

And so she began. 

Catherine explained about her upbringing, constantly told she was pretty with a slim body. Unlike other parents, if she slacked in dance, and cheerleading, and succeeded in academia, her mother called it pointless. Forever told she’s a pretty face, and nothing more. So, dance competition after dance competition, she followed in her mother's footsteps, forever surrounded by showgirls, half-naked women, making the line of work seem much more magical than it was. Then, she met Eddie, and everything else in her world fell apart. She barely made it through her mandatory exams, leaving school at the ripe age of 17 and never looking back. She was so blindly in what she thought to be love when really it was an infatuation with a man six years older than her, who abused his power and her naivety, a man who cannot love, using her for his personal gain. With a disappointed mother, a distant sister, an abusive boyfriend and no money- her only escapism from her life seemed to be found in a white line of powder that took her to heaven for a few moments a couple of times a week. 

By the end of her rant, a few tears had escaped, although she wasted no time in wiping them away angrily, something that did not go unnoticed by Hannah as she offered Catherine a tissue and she denied. 

“Okay, Catherine. So, please, explain the events leading up to today.” 

Catherine began explaining about leaving Lindsey at the hospital, about Eddie’s horrific plans for their unborn child, and ultimately about her meeting with a certain Sara Sidle.

“You speak like Sara means a lot to you?” 

Catherine shrugged. “I just met her. But, she’s kind, She’s on my side and I’m not used to it, I guess. I’m not used to someone not having an ulterior motive.- I’m used to,” she breathed, “I’m used to Eddie.” 

“She’s the reason you’re here?” 

“Yeah,” Catherine whispered. “She said if I can get clean, I can see Lindsey, maybe even have permanent custody of her.” 

“That’s great, Catherine. Having a purpose to fight, an end goal is a very, very good start.” 

“Yeah, well.” Catherine shrugged off the praise. 

“A person who wants to get better, for a different life, is a person who is more likely to succeed.” Hannah insists. 

Catherine simply nodded.

Sensing Catherine's discomfort, Hannah moved on. “Okay, how long since your last use?” 

“Yesterday morning, very early hours, like, 2:00 am, maybe, I’m not sure of the exact time.” 

“And have you felt the impulse to use again?” 

Catherine absently scratched at her arms. 

“Yeah. I mean, Yesterday was a blur, it was busy and exhausting, so I guess I haven’t thought about it, not until this morning.” 

“And what made you think of it?” 

Catherine chewed on her lip for a moment. “I was nervous about today, I couldn’t even hold a cup of coffee, I couldn't stop shaking, I felt nauseous. Usually, when that happens, I take a little, take the edge off. It makes me feel like I’m back in control of my own body.” 

“Mhmm” Hannah jotted a few notes on her notebook, something she had been doing since the start of their session.

“A more difficult question, what made you overcome the impulse this morning?"

Catherine scoffed, “the cops outside my motel were a big deterrent.” 

The look on Hannah’s face was less than amused. Catherine swallowed tightly.

“Sorry.” She offered. “I owe it to Lindsey, I owe it to Sara, who helped a stranger, who saw more than a dumb whore who takes her clothes off for money. She saw me as a person, as an equal, it made me think, perhaps, I am, or I can be.” 

“Good, Catherine.” She glanced at the watch on her wrist. “Right, I think that concludes our session for today, I just need to take a saliva and urine sample for our records. Urine samples will be mandatory every other session, as well as the protection detail's random screenings.” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you, Catherine. For being open and honest. Considering this is our first session I’ve learned a lot, and it’s going to be a tough ride, and you’ll probably hate me at times. I probably shouldn’t say this, I’m supposed to stay unbiased but I can see you truly want this, and determination like that will go far. I’ll send you through an email with the time and date of our next session. Until then, take care.” 

Catherine shook Hannah’s offered hand with a triumphant smile, thanking her once again.

Perhaps her life wasn’t all that doomed after all.

* * *

Kicking off her boots, Sara collapsed onto the welcoming sofa next to Emily, laying her head in her lap. She had finally finished the mountain of paperwork from Catherine’s case, to then be called on a double homicide that had her traipsing through the rocky Nevada canyon’s in the sticky heat. 

“Good to be home, huh?” Emily smiled softly at her girlfriend, brushing her fingers through her hair. 

“You have no idea.” Sara groaned. 

“I know how much you love your work, but I’m so thankful you have this weekend off, I’ve hardly seen you all week. I just want to watch your boring documentaries, eat takeout, and cuddle.” 

“Hey!” Sara grinned, swatting Emily’s arm. “I happen to find my documentaries on anthropology very interesting, and fun, might I add.” 

“Yeah, well, we have different definitions of fun.” laughed Emily, dropping a kiss on the back of Sara's hand.

“At least we can agree on one thing.” 

Sara tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. 

Emily held up her cell. “Chinese food.” She smirked and ducked out of the living room to make the call. 

“Don’t forget the veggie egg rolls!” Sara called, leaning back into the sofa with a content sigh. 

* * *

When Emily reappeared she knew instantly something was wrong. Sara was no longer slouched, no, she was pacing the living room, tapping at her cell phone with excessive force. 

“Sas, are you okay?” She asked gently, easing herself into the room as if not to rattle the brunette any more than she clearly was. 

Sara up a finger, motioning for Emily to be quiet as she raised her phone to her ear. 

“Brass, what the hell happened!” Sara demanded. 

“Sara…” Emily trailed off, taking another step toward her. 

“How the hell did they get past uniforms? Okay, okay, whatever. I’m on my way!” She hung up with a curse, muttering under her breath. 

“Sara?” 

“I’m sorry, Em, I have to go, Catherine’s been rushed to the hospital.” 

“Who?” 

“The baby case, Willows, the mom? You read the case file with me, remember? She was in protective care but apparently, the damn officers can’t do their goddamn job.” Sara growled, pulling on the boots she’d only recently discarded. 

Emily briefly remembered the case file. As a lawyer, Sara has asked for her girlfriend's opinion on the case. Dishevelled blonde hair, bruises, drug addiction, abuse, child abandonment

“Aren’t there other officers, you know, _on shift_? This isn’t your job, Sara, she probably made a run for it, it happens, you know that just as well as I do.” 

“No, Catherine wants to get better,-" 

“Cath-" Emily scoffed, "what, you’ve met her all of two times and you're on a first-name basis now?” 

Sara rolled her eyes, grabbing her coat. “Em, I really don’t have time for this. I’m sorry, I’ll be back as soon as I can, I’ll make it up to you okay?”

“Don’t bother. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger. I’ve known you long enough to know your type, Sara, blonde, gorgeous, throw in a little background trauma and you melt.”

“Ems, you’re being ridiculous, I’m not arguing about this. I have to go.” She grabbed her keys from the side. 

“Fine. Go.” 

“Em-” Sara’s phone started to buzz. It was Brass.

Emily glanced at the phone. “Just go, Sara. We’ll talk later.” 

Sara sighed, holding up her hands in surrender, and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sara rushed through the sterile corridors of the hospital. They were eerily empty, hints of ghosts around every corner, tear-soaked linoleum from horrible news given to unsuspecting families, crushing any hope they had left.

Catching sight of Brass amid a conversation with one of the officers she recognized from outside Catherine's Motel who was clutching an ice pack to the back of his head. She marched toward them.

"What the hell happened!" She fumed, eyes narrowed, and pinned on the officer in question.

"I- I don't know ma'am, these guys just came from nowhere. I heard a crash in Miss Willows' room, I knocked on the door and before I knew it I'm being hit over the head, maybe the butt of a gun, a bat, I don't know."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Sara exhales heavily with a shake of her head.

"How is she?"

"Shaken," Brass explained, "bruised, split lip, the gash on her forehead needed stitches, a couple of fractured ribs."

"Fuck." Sara muttered, wincing at the thought, and memory, of the pain that comes with fractured ribs. "Where is she now?"

"Just getting stitched up, then we'll take her back to the motel."

Sara gawked at Brass in disbelief. "Back to the- hell no! They know where she is, they know how to access the building, with or without officers there. She's not safe, no."

"Well, we'll take her back to the station, wait for another protective detail to come through."

"No, that'll take hours, and she's in pain. The last thing you want to do when you've been roughed up is sit at a police station for half the night." Sara chewed the inside of her cheek. "She can stay with me." She held up her hand, sensing Brass' upcoming protest. "Just for tonight. She knows me, she trusts me, and all she needs right now is sleep, and to be safe. Tomorrow I'll drive her into the station and we can go from there."

"Okay, I'll assign a couple of squad cars outside your apartment. If Grissom asks, I did protest a little."

Sara smirked, "sure you did."

"Sara?" A chirpy voice called.

Sara's head whipped around at the voice she recognized. "Lucy! Hi"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Baby Blue isn't here anymore."

Sara laughed, a blush grazing her cheeks. "It's not baby blue I'm here for, unfortunately. Her mother, actually, she's pretty banged up, I'm just about to go and see her."

Lucy frowned and flicked through the maroon folder she was carrying. "Catherine Willows by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come on, I'll take you to her. I'm her nurse tonight, I'm covering for a friend."

Sara began to follow Lucy through the sterile halls.

"Oddly enough, she's only said one word since she's been here, I did wonder."

"Oh?"

"Sara. Is all she's said." Lucy shrugged. "Here we are."

"Oh, Catherine." Sara sighed at the sight of her through the rectangle window on the hospital door.

Catherine's tired eyes latched onto warm hazel through the glass, something flickering inside them, something other than the pain and sadness of the evening.

Lucy opened the door slowly, offering Catherine a small smile. "I'll just be back with the discharge papers, okay?"

"Thanks," Sara mumbled, her attention fixed on Catherine as she crossed the threshold and stepped further into the room.

"Catherine," Sara breathed out, her voice soft.

With one more step closer, Sara noticed Catherine was having a hard time focussing her gaze. Her eyes glazed over, and vacant.

Shaking her head Sara frowned, "Catherine, have you taken any drugs tonight?"

"No, Sara. God, no, not after all you've done for me." Catherine shifted on the bed, wincing. "Painkillers they've pumped me with sure do have me at a sweet spot though." She smirked.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry," Catherine murmured, picking at the skin around her nails.

"Well, Miss Willows. You're all set to go. I've signed off some pain meds for you. Those ribs are going to hurt for a long while, but with a lot of rest, they should heal up just fine. I've gone ahead and booked you a follow-up appointment two weeks from now." Lucy explained, scribbling down her signature on the paperwork.

Catherine bobbed her head in response. If the angry purpling gash along her temple was anything to go by, Sara was sure it was contributing to Catherine's dazed demeanour.

"I'm guessing the officers outside are your transport out of here. I'll go and give them all the details."

"Ugh, actually I am. She'll be staying with me."

"What?" Catherine's head snapped up at the news, and she rose off the bed, almost too quickly as she lost her balance and stumbled forward.

"Catherine!" Sara's arms flew out along with Lucy's, gripping under Catherine's arms.

"Easy, you're still pretty out of it, you will be for most of the evening."

"Sara-" Catherine winced as Sara and Lucy lowered her back to a seating position on the edge of the bed.

"Catherine this isn't up for debate."

Catherine swallowed at Sara's warning tone, the pounding in her head making her suddenly nauseous. "Okay."

A jingle of keys, a couple of locks turned, and they entered Sara's apartment.

"Easy." Sara eased, her arm linked around Catherine's back, steadying her.

Flicking on the lights, she tossed her keys onto the nearest counter. "Do you need anything? You hungry?" Sara offered.

"A shower would be nice," Catherine glanced down at herself with a frown, taking in her torn and bloodied clothes. "I just want to get out of these, I feel disgusting." Catherine sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair.

With a nod, Sara gestured toward the hall behind them. "Bathroom is the first door on the right, fresh towels are in the cupboard and the door opposite is the guest bedroom, I'll leave some clothes on the bed."

Catherine nodded her thanks, disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom with Sara's firm grip on her arm, supporting her weakened body along the way. Adjusting the water temperature Catherine stepped under the warm spray, the droplets danced along her fresh cuts, causing her to both wince and revel in the ability to feel something other than numbness.

True to her word, Sara left a pile of folded clothes on the guest bed. Catherine picked out some draw-string sweats and a faded long sleeve Harvard shirt.

"Harvard, huh?" Catherine quirked an eyebrow, edging into the living room.

Sara raised her eyes from the book she was currently reading, slumped on her couch. She shrugged, taking in Catherine's appearance she was thankful to find the blonde looked better than she did thirty minutes prior. Her strawberry blonde hair, with lighter blonde highlights, curly and damp, a rivulet starting from the bottom of her hairline, and disappearing under the collar of the shirt.

Catherine tugged at the sleeves on the shirt, tucking in her thumbs. Sara frowned, noticing this as Catherine's tell-tale sign of anxiety.

"You okay?" She asked, sitting a little higher and closing her book.

"Yeah, fine." Catherine shrugged.

"Catherine," Sara warned.

"My hands won't stop shaking so I can't tie the drawstrings on these damn pants, they're a little loose."

Sara lowered her gaze to Catherine's shaky hands and back up to meet her eyes. She stood silently, stepping closer to Catherine, silently asking for confirmation to help her. With a chew of her lip and a firm nod, Catherine silently agreed.

Taking the couple of steps needed to bring them toe-to-toe, Sara raised her hands, cursing herself for her own digits beginning to tremble. Grabbing onto the strings, she delicately looped them into a bow, her eyes never leaving Catherine's

"Sara?"

Their noses brushed as their heads snapped toward the voice.

"Sara?" The hitch in Emily's voice laced with hurt and accusations.

"Emily! This is Catherine."

"Yeah," Emily scoffed, "I can see that. What the hell is she doing here… with you."

Sara took in her and Catherine's closeness, her hands still on the drawstrings of the sweats. Instantly, she dropped her hands and took a step back.

"No! God, no. Catherine has had a rough night, she couldn't tie the strings herself, I offered to help." Sara explained.

"I'm sure you did." Emily folded her arms across her chest, regarding Catherine.

"She's had a lot of pain medication, Em. Fractured ribs, bruising, god knows what else." Sara explained, further widening the gap between herself and Catherine.

Emily shrugged. "More like too coked up to function." She growled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Catherine stepped forward, straightening herself up as much as she could withstand the pain in her ribs.

"What, like it's not true?" Snarled Emily.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Catherine spat.

"Enough!" Sara ground out through clenched teeth. "The protection detail fell through, I said she could stay the night." Noticing the glare from Emily she rolled her eyes. "In the guest room, Em."

"And you didn't think to run this past your _girlfriend_? You sure are lowering your standards, Sara, but then again, you always did have self-destructive tendencies."

Catherine didn't miss the hurt flashing in Sara's usual stoic glare, which hit a nerve, masking the hint of surprise that crossed her face at the word 'girlfriend' with anger.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that."

Emily laughed, taking a stride closer. "And the whore speaks. Quite the mouth on you too, no wonder your husband had to put you in your place."

"Emily!" Sara scolded in disbelief.

Catherine clenched her jaw, "A pretty talented whore with a pretty talented mouth, actually. Why'd you think Sara really asked me to stay?" Catherine had always been good at riling other women, especially ones with a jealous streak.

Before either of them knew what was happening there was a deafening sound of skin connecting with skin. Emily's hand with Catherine's cheek.

Catherine would usually retaliate, no stranger to a catfight. However on this occasion, the blow had reopened the gash along her temple, and she felt the blood trickling down to her jaw and neck. The throbbing pain making her already nauseous stomach flip.

"Get out!" Sara demanded.

Catherine held her head stepping toward the door on shaky legs only to be tugged back with a hand on her wrist.

Sara's hand.

Her angry gaze was not pointed at the bleeding woman, but at the woman now staring at her shaking hand.

"Sara- I'm sorry. I-" Emily stammered.

"Get. Out." She growled through her clenched jaw, furious eyes boring into Emily's.

Emily took in the image before her, her eyes pinned to Sara's hand that was still clutching Catherine's wrist. "I hope you know what you're doing. Because I really don't think you do." She ground out, slamming the door behind her.

"Sara I'm so sorry. Look, let me clean up and I'll be out of your hair. You've already done so much, clearly, I'm interrupting you-"

"Catherine. Catherine, please stop." Sara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It wasn't so much her words, but the way her weak voice cracked that made Catherine still her movements.

Taking a deep breath, Sara took a step closer and brushed Catherine's hair away from her bruised temple, seeing that Emily's lash out had caused it to bleed.

"I'm going to get something to clean this, please, sit."

Catherine agreed, moving to sit on Sara's couch, her legs tucked under herself.

When Sara returned, she sat on the coffee table opposite Catherine. One by one, she untucked the strawberry blondes legs and pulled her closer by the knees. With a wet cloth, she gently cleaned the blood that had trickled from Catherine's high cheekbone, down her jaw and neck, pooling along her collarbone. She dabbed at the wound until it had stopped bleeding and placed a bandaid on it.

Catherine cleared her throat. "Look, I'll be fine here, Sara. I uh, I appreciate this. I do, but I don't want to disrupt your life, you've been nothing but kind, and supportive, go after her, I'll just get some sleep and I'll be out of here first thing tomorrow morning."

"No-" Sara interrupted looking up at Catherine, placing the bloodied cloth beside her on the table.

"You can trust me on this one, I'm not going to run off, I'll even call Detective Brass to come and get me."

Sara shook her head, brows furrowed. "She hit you."

"I provoked her." Catherine shook her head. "I shouldn't have even suggested what I did, I-"

Sara cut her off again. "No, Catherine. Whatever you said, she shouldn't have hit you. I don't date violent people, the minute the mere thought of raising a hand to you crossed her mind, it was over. That's on her. Not you. Okay?"

Catherine gulped when Sara's intense, deep brown eyes locked with hers.

"Okay." She replied, her voice soft.

"Okay," Sara confirmed, collecting her first aid equipment from beside her, and standing.

Catherine grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed, her thumb caressing circles on her inner wrist. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sara nodded, eyes wide, surprised by the shot of electricity that bounced off each vertebra in her spine like a xylophone.

Perhaps Emily was right. Sara has no idea what she was doing.


End file.
